Il potere della famiglia
by police3612
Summary: Spoiler per la stagione 5. La battaglia per l'anima di Lena si conclude.


Il potere della famiglia.

N.B. Supergirl e i suoi personaggi appartengono ai creatori della serie, non è intesa nessuna violazione del copyright.

**Ciao! Ho scritto questa storia perchè spero che Lena si renda conto dell'errore nei suoi modi e che si riprenda da quella che penso sia una temporanea mancanza di giudizio, e questo è quello che ho immaginato come epilogo della faccenda. Capisco che si sente tradita però non può rinunciare ai superamici in questo modo, non possono farci questo! Comunque spero che la storia vi piaccia, grazie di star leggendo e se vi va lasciate una recenzione. Buon divertimento! **

LENA P.O.V.

Tengo in mano questa fotografia scattata quando io e Kara sorridiamo e mentre la guardo sento i miei occhi riempirsi di lacrime ma non posso fare nulla per fermarle, posso solo assistere impotente mentre ancora una volta la tristezza ed il dolore prendono il sopravvento sul mio corpo lasciandomi in un pasticcio singhiozzante. Odio sentirmi in questo modo, non avere il controllo sulle mie emozioni e odio il fatto che tutte le persone che incontro nella mia vita sembrano sempre tradirmi, perchè non posso incontrare qualcuno che per una volta mi dica solo e soltanto la verità, non credo di chiedere tanto. Trovo la forza di alzarmi dal divano solo per raggiungere una buona bottiglia di scotch invecchiato che recupero per poi ritornare a sedermi, non prendo neanche un bicchiere tanto non mi servirà, immagino che la mia serata finirà come la maggior parte di quelle che sto avendo in questo periodo, ovvero con me sfinita ed esausta che dopo essermi commiserata mi addormento piangendo circondata da varie bottiglie di alchool pesante. La cosa che mi fa più rabbia e che fa più male è che Kara, Alex e tutti loro non mi hanno semplicemente mentito, sarebbe stato troppo facile, no invece loro hanno impiegato grandi energie per convincermi che a loro non importava che il mio cognome fosse Luthor, che credevano che io fossi diversa e poi solo quando mi sono aperta e ho lasciato cadere le mie difese mi hanno dimostrato l'amara verità, mi hanno giocato, la nostra amicizia non conteneva una singola briciola di verità, mi hanno sempre trattata come una criminale, mi hanno sempre associata a quel cognome che tanto disprezzo e da cui sto provando ad allontanarmi. Per questo devo lanciare il progetto "non nuocere", voglio impedire che questo succeda a qualcun'altro, nessuno dovrebbe provare un simile tradimento.

KARA P.O.V.

Guardo la foto di me e Lena e posso solo piangere, non posso rassegnarmi all'idea che della nostra amicizia rimangano solo dei ricordi e delle foto, non riesco a capire come tutto sia andato così male così in fretta. Tutto quello che volevo era proteggerla , quando si dice la parola super le persone pensano che sia tutto facile e bellissimo, da un lato è vero perchè anche volendo non posso negare la libertà e la pace che si prova volando oppure la soddisfazione di poter sostenere un palazzo sulle spalle oppure la comodità di poter riscaldare il cibo usando la vista calorifica, ma quello che quasi nessuno considera sono le implicazioni di fare la supereroina, hai tante responsabilità, tante vite che dipendono da te e poi hai un bersaglio costante sulla schiena. Una volta c'è "Cadmus", una volta ci sono le "Wordkiller", un'altra "I figli della libertà" e per le altre volte c'è sempre un criminale alieno o umano di turno, non fraintendermi, amo aiutare le persone e non mi pesa dover fare i conti con un bersaglio sulla mia schiena ma come potrei farlo avere anche alla mia famiglia e ai miei amici? Sono Supergirl, non voglio mettere in pericolo gli sconosciuti, figuriamoci le persone che mi stanno care. Ho deciso, domani vado a parlare con Lena, ho bisogno di sistemare le cose con lei, mi ha ucciso quando nella fortezza della solitudine mi ha detto che non è mai stata cattiva e che non avrei dovuto trattarla come tale, ho bisogno che lei sappia che non l'ho mai trattata da cattiva anzi ho sempre sostenuto la sua innocenza anche quando tutti credevano che avesse dato a Metallo la kriptonite o che fosse colpa sua quando quei bambini si ammalavano, ho bisogno di spiegarle le ragioni per cui ho fatto quello che ho fatto ed ho bisogno che lei mi ascolti.

LENA P.O.V.

La mia testa fa malissimo ma oggi è il giorno in cui ho deciso di lanciare il progetto "non nuocere", e si lo so probabilmente non avrei dovuto bere così tanto la scorsa notte ma quel che è fatto è fatto, così lascio penzolare le gambe fuori dal letto e mi affretto a procurarmi un'aspirina, poi vado a prepararmi per il grande giorno alla L Corp. Arrivo in ufficio ed entro immediatamente in modalità CEO, la prima cosa che faccio è iniziare il caricamento del progetto sui server. Ci vuole un pò ma adesso che il caricamento è terminato l'unica cosa che mi separa dall'eliminare la cattiveria nel mondo è un pulsante di avvio. Proprio mentre il mio dito si avvicina a premere il pulsante sento un familiare fruscio alle mie spalle, certo avrei dovuto aspettarmi che si sarebbe unita alla festa.

L: Supergirl

Rivolgendomi a lei mi assicuro di iniettare più asprezza possibile nel mio tono.

K: Lena ciao, ho davvero bisogno di parlare con te, meriti delle spiegazioni, non ho mai voluto ferirti e mi dispiace così tanto...

Per un momento continua a divagare ma poi alza lo sguardo per incontrare i miei occhi e si accorge di quello che c'è sul monitor che è ora alle mie spalle e la sua espressione diventa ancora più disperata.

K: Lena che cos'è quello? cosa stai facendo?

Sono abbastanza convinta che lei lo sappia ma decido di giocare al suo gioco dell' incredulità e le rispondo.

L: Mi sto assicurando che le persone non possano farsi a vicenda quello che tu hai fatto a me

K: Lena so di averti ferita ma non è questo il modo, tu non sei cosi

L: Oh, risparmiamelo, mi hai sempre trattata come una criminale, come una Luthor

K: Nel profondo del tuo cuore sai che non è così, lo so che lo sai, come sai che non posso lasciarti fare questo

L: Peccato che non puoi fermarmi

Osservo mentre l'espressione di Kara passa da confusa a tradita a triste in pochi istanti quando segue i miei movimenti e mi vede estrarre dalla tasca della giacca l'unica cosa che può effettivamente farle del male, un emettitore di kriptonite. Non voglio ucciderla pertanto lo imposto in modo da non farle del male ma solo da renderla umana per un pò in modo che lei non possa fermarmi. Rimaniamo in stallo per alcuni minuti, nessuna di noi due dice niente, ci guardiamo soltanto, finchè succede qualcosa che non mi aspettavo, con un rumore improvviso le porte del mio ufficio vengono spalancate e mi ritrovo a fissare vari agenti del DEO che puntano le loro armi dritte su di me, tra di loro ne riconosco solo una,Alex, deve aver rintracciato la firma della kriptonite e la posizione della sua sorellina, mentre rifletto su come mi abbiano rintracciata Kara fa una cosa che mi sorprende e mi fa pensare, si mette davanti a me per proteggermi, intenzionalmente , pur sapendo che indebolita dalla kriptonite, a cui io stessa l'ho esposta, i proiettili possono ferirla e addirittura ucciderla. Non capisco, io la sto esponendo a l'unica sostanza che le fa del male, io l'ho intrappolata e ho rivoltato le difese della fortezza della solitudine contro di lei, io le ho parlato in modo orribile, e lei sta mettendo ancora la sua vita in gioco per me, la rivelazione si versa su di me come il più amaro dei veleni, sono stata cosi accecata dal dolore da non accorgermi che mi sto comportando proprio come Lex pensando di salvare il mondo quando invece stavo per privarlo del suo libero arbitrio. Non riesco a pensare ad altro, non mi rendo conto neanche di quello che succede intorno a me, sono persa nella mia mente e l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è che Lex ha sempre avuto ragione, noi due siamo uguali, no non può essere così, io non voglio fare del male. In completo schock spengo l'emettitore di kriptonite e lo lascio facendolo atterrare sul pavimento con un tonfo, poi indietreggio inconsapevolmente finchè non mi trovo con le spalle al muro, al quel punto le mie gambe non reggono più il peso del mio corpo e cedono, facendomi rannicchiare sul pavimento con le ginocchia strette al petto, le lacrime che scendono sulle mie guance ed io che vorrei che questo fosse solo un brutto sogno.

KARA P.O.V.

Riesco a sentire gli effetti della kriptonite svanire e voltandomi osservo come la rivelazione di quello che sta facendo si versa su Lena e come la sua faccia passa da un' espressione seria ad una di puro schock, esito per un momento ma poi vedendo come Lena sta cadendo a pezzi sul pavimento del suo ufficio, mi scongelo e so cosa devo fare, devo essere li per lei, devo aiutarla a rimettere insieme i pezzi, il primo passo è congedare tutti gli estranei poichè Lena adesso ha bisogno dei suoi amici.

K: Fuori, uscite tutti fuori

A: Kara...

K: Alex sta avendo un attacco di panico, ha bisogno di noi

A: Si hai ragione, tornate tutti al DEO.

Nessuno si muove, sono tutti congelati, nessuno ha mai visto la vera Lena, sono tutti abituati alla Lena Luthor CEO della L Corp che non mostra mai le sue emozioni in pubblico, cosi Alex decide di intervenire.

A: Via, tutti quanti fuori, è un ordine.

In meno di un minuto la stanza si svuota lasciando solo me, Alex e Lena che sta ancora piangendo in un angolo. Ci avviciniamo a lei lentamente, non vogliamo spaventarla, ma abbiamo anche fretta di assicurarci che stia bene , è nostra amica. Come sospettavo è nel mezzo di un attacco di panico cosi faccio l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente in questo momento, mi inginocchio davanti a lei e cerco di calmarla.

K: Lena hey, va tutto bene, respira, cerca di abbinare il tuo respiro al mio, dentro e fuori, lentamente.

Passa un pò di tempo ma poi Lena torna alla realtà e la prima cosa che fa è aggrapparsi a me, tra i singhiozzi borbotta qualcosa che non sentirei se non avessi il mio udito super.

L: Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto, sono una persona orribile...

K: Hey hey, ascoltami, tu non sei una persona orribile, non dirlo, è cosi lontano dalla verità , tu sei fantastica

L: No non lo sono, faccio del male a chiunque mi si avvicina, sono proprio come Lex e Lillian, sono proprio una Luthor e dovreste starmi lontano.

Non so proprio cosa fare, non so come farle capire che si sbaglia, Alex se ne accorge e si rivolge lei a Lena, che ha messo una certa distanza tra noi, usando la sua miglior voce da sorella maggiore.

A: Smettila di dire stupidaggini Lena, si hai fatto un errore e ti sfido a trovare qualcuno che non ne ha mai fatto uno, ma noi siamo una famiglia e sai qual è il bello della famiglia? Ci si perdona sempre e si va avanti più forti di prima, quindi ora tu ti asciughi quelle lacrime e mentre io esco per chiamare tutti e organizzare una serata in famiglia voi due parlate e risolvete le cose.

Alex è fuori dalla porta prima che noi possiamo risponderle, e io decido di dire a Lena quello che ero venuta a dirle questa mattina.

K: Lena mi dispiace di averti mentito, so che ti ho ferita, ma devi credermi, tutto quello che volevo era proteggerti

L: Non ti mentirò Kara, le bugie mi hanno ferita, ma adesso capisco perchè hai fatto quello che hai fatto

K: Davvero?

L: Davvero

K: Quindi noi stiamo bene?

L: Si Kara stiamo bene.

Ci abbracciamo e sono così felice di riavere indietro la mia migliore amica.

LENA P.O.V.

Ora che ho risolto le cose con Kara e Alex mi sento molto più leggera e felice anche se sono ancora un pò agitata per come reagiranno tutti gli altri. Qualche ora dopo scoprò che le mie preoccupazioni sono del tutto infondate poichè quando entro nel loft di Kara tutti mi accolgono a braccia aperte e passiamo una gran bella serata. Ora so che Alex aveva ragione, la famiglia perdona sempre in ogni circostanza, ora non devo più preoccuparmi del retaggio dei Luthor perchè ora faccio parte della famiglia dei Superamici.


End file.
